


Сунуть под сукно

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack fluff and costumes, He wasn't ready for Hannibal's costume, M/M, No one was, Will Graham is a leg man, Will goes to Hannibal's Halloween party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: На ежегодной вечеринке Ганнибала по случаю Хеллоуина Уилл узнаёт некоторые неудобные истины. И это помимо каннибалов, шастающих в коротеньких юбках.





	Сунуть под сукно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skirting the Issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609996) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



> Челлендж, брошенный самой себе, или мои методы борьбы с осенней депрессией.
> 
> Да визуализации, ну вдруг кто-то забыл)))  
> https://vk.com/wall-169105018_98

Если уж говорить откровенно, за прошедший год Ганнибал Лектер крепко засел у Уилла не только в мозгах, но и в печёнках. Он был каннибалом и серийным убийцей. Манипулятивным хером, умудрявшимся водить за нос и ФБР, и сливки общества Балтимора. Он был тем самым уёбком, который подставил Уилла за свои же преступления, заставив терпеть долгое и унылое копошение в собственных мозгах загребущих ручонок долбанного Чилтона. О да, когда дело касалось мозгов Уилла, Ганнибал Лектер оказывался абсолютнейшим гандоном. Но очередное озарение обрушилось на Уилла внезапно, ровно в тот момент, когда он наблюдал, как все эти вышеупомянутые сливки общества с удовольствием уплетают жутковатые канапе и плавают от компании к компании, словно рыбки в аквариуме. На ежегодном бале-маскараде по случаю Дня Всех Святых — нет, ну серьезно, ёбанный бал-маскарад! — так вот, Уилл внезапно осознал, что была у него ещё одна мысль по поводу происходящего: изводящая, неудобная, как мошка в глазу.

Вдобавок ко всему Ганнибал Лектер оказался той ещё задницей.

Когда Ганнибал открыл дверь, Уилл чуть не подавился собственным языком. Всесезонно напяливающий на себя по двадцать слоёв клетки и пейсли доктор был одет… ну, как бы сказать… внезапно. Легкая муслиновая туника прикрывала верх тела и лишь немного бёдра, беспощадно демонстрируя при этом и сильные руки, и длинные ноги. Поверх был накинут какой-то мягкий пластинчатый греческий доспех со сложной системой креплений и наплечниками, обитыми металлом. Присутствовали также наручи и поножи. Но то, что убило Уилла окончательно, оказалось кожаными ремешками, свисающими с талии и создающими разлетающуюся юбку, едва прикрывающую и тунику, и крепкий зад.

Сколько приседаний в день должен выполнять человек, чтобы иметь такую задницу? Или таскание и потрошение трупов создаёт уже достаточную ежедневную нагрузку? И настолько ли уж неправильной штукой были все эти серийные убийства, если позволяли выглядеть, как…

Уилл помотал головой и поднял взгляд, что оказалось серьёзной ошибкой. Обычно строго зачёсанные назад волосы Ганнибала сейчас оказались заменены седым париком с пятью переплетёнными между собой косами. И эти проклятые косы так и напрашивались, чтобы за них подёргали. А ещё за те две недели, что Уилл не видел его, Ганнибал отрастил бороду. Густая, посеребрённая сединой, она сглаживала и уравновешивала острые черты лица, превращая его из просто привлекательного в очень и очень щупательное. Уилл сжал кулаки, пытаясь подавить неуместный импульс.

А в следующее мгновение аж подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал на плече ладонь Ганнибала. Моргнул и понял, что тот всё это время что-то говорил.

— …Ты в порядке? Может принести тебе воды?

— Медведь. — Это было первое слово, пришедшее Уиллу на ум, и предательский язык озвучил его до того, как его обладатель успел задуматься о последствиях.

Ганнибал улыбнулся острозубой улыбкой, потерявшейся в бороде.

— Прости?

— М-м-мне б выпить, — поправился Уилл, пристально разглядывая полированный паркет. — В смысле, где тут бар?

Рука Ганнибала плечо так и не покинула — напротив, подтянула ближе, а затем осторожно направила по коридору.

— Думаю, бар ты найдёшь более чем воодушевляющим. Дай мне знать, если бармен не сможет удовлетворить твои вкусы.

Уилл тяжело сглотнул, мысленно посылая в пешее эротическое и эту горячую руку, и свои неудовлетворённые вкусы, и своё лицо, пылающее огнём до самых кончиков ушей.

***

К тому моменту, как третий по счёту член Привилегированного Клуба Высокомерного Дерьма спросил его по поводу костюма, Уилл уже придумал ответ. А ещё успел заметить, что чем быстрее двигается Ганнибал, тем выше подлетает его юбка, но не то чтобы Уилл особо следил за ним из своего убежища у бара, вовсе даже нет.

— И кем же нарядились вы? — спросила женщина в изящной золотой венецианской маске. Она осмотрела его с ног до головы, отмечая и старые ботинки, и потёртые джинсы, и мятую фланелевую рубашку.

Уилл опрокинул в себя очередной бокал виски.

— Нестабильным психопатом.

Женщина улыбнулась и склонила голову, изучающе разглядывая его через прорези маски.

— Ах, так вы тот самый Уилл!

— Я… что? — Уилл тут же махнул бармену, требуя повторить дозу.

— Энтомолог и профайлер. С уникальным даром эмпатии, который позволяет вам идеально видеть чужую точку зрения, — быстро зашептала маска ему на ушко. — Даже если эта точка зрения крайне сомнительная. Я слышала, что ваша статья о жучках, поедающих трупы, произвела фурор.

Уилл наклонил голову, и мир опасно закружился. Он вздохнул.

— Вы… Что вообще?..

— Ингрид! — Уилл недоуменно наблюдал, как в его крохотном уголке собирается серьёзная компания разномастной публики. Что было крайне досадно, потому что в этой тусовке сложно было отслеживать снующую туда-сюда задницу Ганнибала. — Я нашла Уилла Грэма! Ну, разве он не такой, каким Ганнибал его описывал?

Другая маска присунулась к нему впритык, и Уилл с хмурой миной отпрянул.

— Ты уверена? Его глаза больше напоминают Парижскую лазурь, чем Эгейское море, тебе так не кажется, Мирелла?

— Ганнибал сказал: «Эгейское море после летней грозы». — Цепкая ручка ухватила Уилла за подбородок, а он был слишком удивлён, чтобы сопротивляться, потому позволил повертеть свою физиономию из стороны в сторону. — Нет, это, определённо, Эгейское море.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь.

Уилл отвернулся от этих сумасшедших к снисходительному бармену и подтолкнул свой пустой бокал.

— Края ты видишь.

***

Спустя сорок пять самых долгих в его жизни минут Уиллу наконец-то удалось отвадить от себя толпу чирикающих барышень. За это время один раз подошёл сам Ганнибал, и Уиллу пришлось прятать руки в карманы, чтобы тут же не задрать его блядскую юбку. Вместо этого он заказал ещё выпить и вперился в задницу Ганнибала глубокомысленным взглядом.

— А ты здесь что делаешь? — Бев незаметно подкралась к нему.

— Рассматриваю задницу Ганнибала, — хмуро пробурчал Уилл и покосился на свой пустой бокал. — В том смысле, что…

— Круто, Грэм, — хмыкнула она и толкнула его локтём, так что Уилл покачнулся. — Мы тут все пялимся на его задницу. Кто бы знал, какое сокровище скрывается под его костюмами, а?

— Это пиздецки неприлично. — Уилл дал отмашку бармену, и тот услужливо подлил ещё, пока они с Бев отслеживали пути миграции Ганнибала.

— Что именно?

— А что, если он наклонится?

— Страшно даже представить. — Чокнувшись бокалом, Беверли положила щёку ему на плечо. — Но, надеюсь, мы узнаем. Быстрее, найди мне, чем можно в него запульнуть.

— Он меня заебал уже. — Уилл сделал большой глоток из своего бокала. — Ты не представляешь, как он меня заебал.

— Можно я спрошу у тебя кое-что, специальный агент Грэм?

— Валяй.

— Почему ты здесь, если он так тебя заебал?

— Эм?

— Ты думаешь, что он — Потрошитель. Ты думаешь, что он тебя подставил. Так что же ты до сих пор отсюда не свалил?

— Я же не знал, что он юбку наденет. — Уилл качнул бокалом в сторону обсуждаемого объекта, расплескав на пол половину выпивки. — Подожди, сейчас он опять переоденется в свои костюмы. Вот тогда, блять, я его и достану.

Беверли подмигнула.

— Ну удачи тебе, следопыт. Кто-то из нас по-любому должен его достать.

— Эй! Он засадил меня в тюрьму, это моя добыча!

— То есть… заплатить ты заплатил, теперь играем по твоим правилам?

— Мне просто нужно узнать, что под этой блядской юбкой.

Бев хлопнула его по руке.

— Ха, да легко! Дай мне две секунды, а потом просто следуй за ним.

— А?

Но Бев уже испарилась. Она возникла рядом с Ганнибалом и попросила его о чём-то. С вежливой улыбкой и лёгким кивком Ганнибал направился к выходу, а юбка подчёркивала каждый его шаг. Уилл опустошил свой бокал и побежал за ним следом, пару раз споткнувшись по пути.

Пришлось следовать за Ганнибалом аж до винного погреба, а потом тщательно закрыть за собой дверь. Ганнибал потянулся за бутылкой к верхней полке, и кожаная юбка задралась на пару дюймов. Неподготовленный к такому рассудок Уилла потребовал немедленно подойти, погладить, укусить и вылизать каждый миллиметр голой кожи, которым он только сможет завладеть. Пальцы инстинктивно поджались при этой мысли, и дофамин тут же заполонил кровоток.

— Я знаю, что ты позади меня, Уилл. — Ганнибал осмотрел бутылку, положил на место и вытащил следующую. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— А тебе? — Уилл попытался подойти ближе, сделав неуверенный шаг, и схватился за стеллаж, опасно загрохотав бесценной выпивкой. Он был горд уже тем, что все бутылки остались на месте.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чём ты. — Ганнибал повернулся к нему лицом, но вместо того, чтобы направиться к выходу, опёрся о стену, наблюдая за пьяными попытками Уилла удержаться на ногах.

— Думаю, я заблуждался всё это время. — Уилл наклонился к Ганнибалу, и тот на мгновение приоткрыл рот. — Я-то считал, ты просто пытаешься избавиться от меня.

— Уилл, я говорил тебе уже несколько раз: ты ошибаешься на мой счёт. — Борода Ганнибала поймала отблеск лампы и засеребрилась. Уилл задумался, щекотала бы она или кололась, если бы тот решил сделать ему минет.

— Насчёт тебя я не ошибался, — улыбнулся он. — Я ошибался насчёт твоих действий.

Ганнибал выгнул бровь.

— И каковы же, по-твоему, были мои мотивы?

Рука Уилла проследила широкие просторы докторской груди.

— Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я исчез. Что ты посадил меня в тюрьму для того, чтобы убивать людей направо и налево, и засовывать их в свою антикварную мельницу для перца, ну или хуй знает, что ты там с ними делаешь.

Ганнибал наклонил голову, его глаза сверкнули.

— И ты больше не веришь, что моя мотивация заключалась в том, чтобы избавиться от назойливого профайлера ФБР, который вечно мешал моим заготовкам ингредиентов?

Уилл чуть отстранился, и бутылки на полке звякнули снова.

— Почему тогда все здесь знают обо мне? И что мои глаза — точный оттенок Эгейского моря после летней грозы? Почему Мимси как-там-её…

— Мирелла Коулэн?

— Именно, чудесное имечко. Так почему она в курсе моей статьи об определении времени смерти по поведению насекомых?

— Даже не осмелюсь предположить, чем Мирелла занимается в свободное время, — тихо и ворчливо огрызнулся Ганнибал.

— Да я догадался, не парься, — усмехнулся Уилл. — Ты ей рассказал. На самом деле, ты просто не можешь заткнуться, как только речь заходит обо мне. Благодаря тебе я самый популярный парень на этой вечеринке.

— И что бы это значило?

— Я думаю, это значит, что ты… — Уилл попытался ткнуть Ганнибала пальцем в грудь, но промахнулся. Бутылки мелодично зазвенели, когда он ткнулся головой в стеллаж и начал оседать, но Ганнибал поймал его ещё до соприкосновения с полом. Уилл покачал головой и всё-таки цапнул его за грудь, отмечая до обидного твёрдый доспех под рукой. — Ты в меня втрескался.

— Втрескался?

— По уши, и ты херово это контролируешь, — кивнул Уилл. — Отправить меня в психушку было твоей версией дёрнуть за косички, так ведь, беспринципный говнюк?

— Считаешь, я настолько невежлив, чтобы дёргать кого-то за косички? — Несмотря на то, что Уилл уже мог стоять самостоятельно, руки Ганнибала на всякий случай поддерживали его за бёдра.

— Не-ет, я не считаю тебя невежливым. — Уилл прищурился, изучая его лицо вблизи. А потом вытаращился округлёнными глазами. — Святое дерьмо, да ты просто запаниковал!

— Я никогда не паникую.

— Да, точно запаниковал! Ты уже воспылал ко мне нежными чувствами и испугался, потому что не знал, что делать. — Уилл широко улыбнулся и лёг тяжёлой головой Ганнибалу на грудь. — Надо было меня убить, так было бы правильнее, но ты не смог себя заставить. Вместо этого пришлось отправить меня столоваться в богадельню Чилтона.

— И всё-таки ты здесь, — заметил Ганнибал, осторожно убирая руки. Уилл слегка покачнулся. — В твоей теории есть существенный недостаток. Если бы я был дьявольским каннибалом, желающим избавиться от тебя, разве ты не находился бы в тюрьме до сих пор? И зачем бы мне приглашать тебя на бал-маскарад?

— Потому что… — он снова покачнулся и начал оседать. — Ты по мне скучал. Сгорал в пламени своей каннибальской влюблённости.

— Уилл! — Ганнибал потянулся удержать его, но Уилл неуклюже взмахнул руками и съехал вниз, приземлившись на колени. Быстро оценил вид Ганнибала снизу и тихонечко подполз поближе к голой ноге.

— Ты разрушил мою жизнь, потому что боялся, что я разрушу твою.

— Давай я помогу тебе подняться.

— Отвянь, мне и здесь хорошо! — Уилл потрепал один из свисающих кожаных ремешков.

— Уилл, ты ужасно пьян.

— Я не пьян, я невьебенно очарователен.

— Уверяю тебя, ты именно пьян.

— Вот видишь, потому тебе и пришлось меня подставить, ты не смог за мной приударить, как обычный нормальный каннибал. — Уилл задумчиво опустил голову. — А вообще нормальные каннибалы бывают? Ты не знаешь, может у вас какие-нибудь слёты проходят?

Затем раздражённо махнул рукой.

— Ладно, потом расскажешь. — Он наконец задрал бесстыжую юбку и сунул голову под складки.

Ганнибал тут же попытался оттащить его за плечи. Но Уилл хлёстко ударил его по одной руке и больно укусил за другую.

— Уилл! Ты пьян, я не могу позволить…

— Да прекрати ты уже! — заворчал Уилл. — Ты хоть знаешь, как трудно сосать член, когда тебя лапают?

— Уилл, скорее всего, ты пожалеешь о своём решении, когда протрезвеешь. Пожалуйста, оста… — Ганнибал шокировано выдохнул, когда Уилл засосал член прямо через бельё. Руки, до этого пытающиеся оттолкнуть, внезапно с силой впились в плечи.

Уилл хрюкнул и провёл ладонью по быстро растущему интересу Ганнибала.

— Ты запихнул в меня ухо, навесил на меня свои преступления, но ты проводишь черту на пьяном трахе? — Он рассмеялся. — Ганнибал, твой моральный компас пошёл по пизде.

Он снова лизнул ткань белья, но в это время позади как раз открылась дверь.

— Ганнибал, у тебя осталось ещё Монтраше?.. О мой бог! — Алана издала испуганный смешок. — Боже, я… я не видела головы… кто… эм, кто там внизу?

Запаниковав от криков, Уилл дёрнулся и больно ударился носом о лобковую кость. Он услышал, как Ганнибал сердито рыкнул, а ноги напряглись, как перед схваткой. Эти сильные ноги отвлекли Уилла от внезапной компании, и он, пользуясь случаем, тут же прикусил голое бедро.

Ганнибал попытался отмахнуться от него юбкой.

— Эй, мы уже говорили насчёт распускания рук во время!..

— Уилл?!

Тот со вздохом вытащил голову из-под юбки. Пришлось прищуриться, чтобы глаза снова привыкли к свету. В дверях стояла подбоченившаяся грозная Алана.

— Приветули, Алана.

— Глазам своим не верю!

— Алана, если бы ты постучала… — Ганнибал шагнул вперёд, поправляя юбку. Уилл с ликованием отметил, как она топорщится спереди.

— Ну извините. Как-то не подумала, что могу застукать тебя здесь в компании всадника без головы. — Она закатила глаза.

Пока Уилл пытался развернуться к Алане лицом, его повело. Ноги, к сожалению, держали всё так же плохо, потому он осел на задницу, впиваясь в незванную гостью злым взглядом.

— Никакой я не всадник без головы! Если уж на то пошло… я голова, отсасывающая всаднику. А это уже другое дело. И вообще, я секси.

Алана вздохнула и подняла глаза на Ганнибала.

— Убедись, что он выпьет немного воды перед сном.

— Это не единственное, что хочу выпить перед…

— Да, пожалуй, чай тоже не помешает, — быстро перебил Ганнибал, а потом наклонился и поднял Уилла с удивительной легкостью.

— Ебать, ты мощный! Как думаешь, сможешь продержать меня на руках всё время, пока мы…

— Спокойной ночи, Алана. — Ганнибал перекинул его через плечо. — Ты не могла бы сказать остальным гостям, что вечеринка окончена?

— Конечно! — Потом она наклонилась к Уиллу, хмуря брови. — А с тобой я завтра поговорю.

— Вау, Ганнибал! Твоя задница выглядит гораздо круче с этого ракурса! — Уилл тут же задрал юбку, цапая за аппетитные булочки. Алана натянуто рассмеялась, но Уилл зыркнул на неё. — Ты прохлопала свой шанс. Теперь они мои!

Со вздохом Ганнибал снова шлёпнул его по рукам, игнорируя сердитые визги.

— Давай отнесём тебя в гостевую комнату, Уилл.

— А почему не к тебе?.. Ах! Никакой спермы на твоих модных простынях! Умно! Очень умно! Вот почему ФБР никогда тебя не поймает, ты всегда на шаг впереди!

Он почувствовал, как Ганнибал сдвинулся с места, и вздохнул, когда его понесли через коридор к лестнице. Качнувшись вверх ногами на первой ступеньке, Уилл заметил золотую маску.

— Эй, Мимси! — крикнул он, дёргая тунику вверх. — Зацени! Божественно прекрасна, правда? Не задница, а Эгейские скалы!

Уилл ухмыльнулся, когда Ганнибал скинул его с плеча и продолжил подъём, неся как ухрюкавшуюся невесту.

— Прошу меня извинить, леди и джентльмены, но поскольку Уилл немного перебрал, я считаю необходимым как можно скорее уложить его в постель, — произнёс доктор через плечо.

— А то, я шикарен в постели! — Уилл попытался подмигнуть, но вышла только жутковатая гримаса. Ганнибал проигнорировал эту искромётную попытку соблазнения. Толпа под лестницей таращилась во все глаза и оживлённо шепталась. Уилл махнул рукой. — Пока, Мимси! Я тебе обязательно всё потом расскажу!

Золотая маска помахала в ответ.

***

Улучив момент, Уилл снова схватился за кожаные хвосты юбки, когда его уложили на кровать. Ганнибал попытался освободиться, но Уилл потянул сильнее, стараясь коснуться загорелых бёдер, которые теперь были как раз на уровне глаз.

— Уилл, мне нужно, чтобы ты лёг.

— Ну наконец-то! Как ты хочешь? Мне задрать ноги? Или перевернуться на живот? — Уилл даже попытался изобразить, но комната закружилась перед глазами, и он упал на матрас.

— Я принесу тебе воды, и после этого ты ляжешь спать, желательно на боку. — Ганнибал провёл рукой по тугим кудряшкам над ухом. — Пожалуйста, постарайся не захлебнуться собственной рвотой за ночь.

Уилл прищурился.

— Ты так себе представляешь грязные разговорчики в постели?

Ганнибал ушёл, не ответив, и вернулся с большим стаканом воды. Как только он наклонился к тумбочке, чтобы поставить стакан, Уилл напал. Схватил Ганнибала за плечи, вплющился щекой в лицо и в конце концов отыскал губы для довольно неряшливого поцелуя.

Ганнибал отступил, тяжело дыша.

— Уилл…

Но Уилл уже вцепился руками ему в волосы и притянул к себе, наслаждаясь тяжестью тела над собой. Он почувствовал, как Ганнибал сначала напряжённо вздохнул, а потом сжал его в ответ. Поцелуй получился ошеломляющим, Ганнибал засасывал и прикусывал нижнюю губу так божественно, что Уиллу ничего не оставалось, кроме как хвататься за его волосы, как за якорь.

Когда якорь внезапно пополз, Уилл всё-таки отстранился. В руке осталось переплетение прекрасных серебристых кос. Оттолкнув Ганнибала, он с ужасом воззрился на свою руку, широко распахнув глаза.

— Иисусеньки, я снял с тебя скальп!

— Уилл, это всего лишь парик.

Помахав косичками и убедившись, что голова Ганнибала осталась невредимой, Уилл успокоился.

— Слава богу. Блять, как ты постоянно умудряешься расчленять тела, а? Это же убивает к чертям весь стояк.

Ганнибал выпрямился, освобождаясь от парика окончательно.

— Пожалуйста, ложись спать.

— Ну и чудненько. — Уилл перевернулся, сжимая косы в руках.

— Уилл? — Ганнибал протянул руку.

— Ммм?

— Парик, Уилл.

— Не-а! — Он только крепче прижал косички к груди. Ганнибал вздохнул.

— Прекрасно. Спокойной ночи, Уилл.

— Споки.

Он так и заснул с ощущением мягкой щекотки от парика на своём лице.

***

Проснулся Уилл полностью опутанным серебристыми волосами. Лишь слегка вскрикнул, когда потянул их, а голова не появилась. Поднеся парик к мутным слезящимся глазам, он изучал седые косы. Уилл вспоминал, как они спадали на плечи Ганнибала, и как его мягкая борода тёрлась о подбородок.

— Походу, я запал на каннибала, — поделился он с косичками. Те предсказуемо промолчали. В голове застучало, и Уилл потянулся за стаканом, оставленным на тумбочке.

Осушив стакан одним глотком, Уилл посмотрел в сторону двери. Чтобы покинуть дом, придётся пройти мимо Ганнибала. Реальный вопрос заключался в том, стоит ли разыграть амнезию и бежать отсюда, сверкая пятками, или достаточно помолиться, чтобы Ганнибал не накинулся на него с ножом и не нашинковал тонкими ломтиками.

— В смысле, он же всё равно их ест, что ему терять? — объяснил он косичкам. — С другой стороны, не щеночков же он убивает.

Со вздохом Уилл снова упал на матрас. Беспокоиться о собственных решениях он будет, когда голова перестанет пульсировать. А пока он закрыл глаза и снова запустил пальцы в мягкие косы.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, нашёлся Ганнибал на кухне. Особенно сильно Уилла взволновала всё ещё присутствующая на лице борода. Он улучил момент полюбоваться немного тем, как сильные руки разминают податливое мясо, вполне вероятно являющееся куском свинины. Или одним из вчерашних гостей.

Тут никогда не угадаешь.

— В общем, вчера вечером произошла небольшая неразбериха, — начал Уилл. Ганнибал поднял на него глаза, и чёлка упала на лицо. Уилл тут же представил, как бы в этой ситуации повели себя косы. — Но я всё обдумал и решил — то, что я был пьян, совсем не значит, что я сожалею.

— Нашёл истину в вине? — уточнил Ганнибал с тонкой причудливой улыбкой, говорящей о том, насколько его забавляет затруднительное положение Уилла.

— Я ведь не ошибся?

— В чём именно, Уилл?

— В причинах, зачем ты всё это делал.

Ганнибал снова принялся разминать плоть в руках. Уилл подошёл ближе.

— Я дам, если ты дашь.

Руки Ганнибала застыли.

— Боюсь, тебе придётся мне разъяснить, Уилл.

— Я признаюсь, что у меня есть к тебе _интерес_ , только если ты признаешь то же самое.

— И что будет означать этот _интерес_?

Уилл наклонился над кухонным островком, ловя взгляд Ганнибала.

— Он будет означать, что мы наконец-то перестанем пытаться уничтожить друг друга и начнём снимать друг с друга одежду.

Ганнибал двинулся раньше, чем Уилл завершил предложение, и с поразительной скоростью прижал его к столешнице. Уилл поднял руки в капитуляции:

— Мне потребуются некоторые уступки с твоей стороны, если уж мы решили говорить начистоту.

Ганнибал зарычал. Уилл видел плещущееся вероломство и гнев в его глазах, когда он наклонился ближе.

— Признание, возможно? Мне надиктовать его на твой телефон, или дядюшка Джек нас и так слышит?

Уилл рассмеялся. А затем вытащил телефон из кармана и зашвырнул его в раковину. Ганнибал проследил, как тот с грохотом ударился о кастрюлю и булькнул на дно, но сильные пальцы, впившиеся ему в челюсть, быстро развернули его и заставили сосредоточиться на лице напротив.

— Для начала… — Уилл дёрнул Ганнибала за бороду. — Она остаётся. И тебе придётся отпустить волосы, по крайней мере, достаточной длины, чтобы я смог их заплетать.

— Мои… — Ганнибал наклонил голову. — Мои волосы?

— И ещё юбки.

— Юбки?

Уилл притянул Ганнибала за бороду, и их губы встретились. Он дождался ответа на поцелуй, чтобы сразу же отстраниться.

— Именно. Тебе придётся носить для меня юбки как минимум раз в неделю.

Уилл снова потянулся за поцелуем, но на этот раз извернулся Ганнибал.

— Ты… и что, никаких возражений против моего образа жизни?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Ну, у тебя есть тенденция класть в блюда слишком много чеснока, но мы можем поработать над этим.

Он впился поцелуем в рот Ганнибала до того, как тот успел ответить.


End file.
